Patching Up
by WWEObsesser
Summary: Bella Swan and the Cullens are best friends.They share everything together. Until something horrible happens to Bella. Will Edward be able to patch Bella up? R&R! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody a new story for you. I came up with the idea while watching a movie a while ago so I decided to make a story about it. Enjoy!**

"Bells!'' My father called me. It was early in the morning in late February. I walked downstairs to greet him. I smiled at him, but refused to speak. He sighed and went into the kitchen.

I walked over to the stove to make him breakfast. I barely ever talk anymore. Nobody knows why. Not even my best friends, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett Cullen.

We've been best friends ever since kindergarten. Edward and Alice especially. They were the first ones I met.

_Flashback_

_I was 5 and it was my first day of kindergarten. I was sitting coloring with my red crayon when a pixie girl and a boy with bronze hair came up to me._

''_Hi. I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward.'' He smiled a crooked smile at me. ''We were wondering if you would lik_e to _sit with us.'' She pointed to a area where I saw three other kids there. One girl had long blond hair. Another boy had curly black hair. And the last boy had blond hair like the girl._

_I nodded my head, happy that I made new friends. _

_The short pixie girl led me to the area. She introduced the family to me. Rosalie had the long blond hair. Emmett had the curly black hair. And Jasper had the blond hair._

"_What's your name?'' Edward asked me._

"_Bella Swan." I replied. He smiled another crooked smile._

_We talked the rest of the day_

_We've been best friends ever since._

_End Flashback_

I smiled at that memory. We have shared all our secrets together. Until now.

_Flashback_

_I used to be so talkative with them, until something horrible happened to me. See, a few weeks ago we all went to Jessica Stanley's party. There was alcohol there but I didn't drink any._

_We all went our own way deciding to meet up later. Rosalie and Emmett went off somewhere. Jasper and Alice went off together. They are both boyfriend and girlfriend. Edward and I went our own way. Well, actually Lauren dragged him off. _

_I mingled a bit before going outside to get some fresh air. I sat under a tree looking at the stars. I thought about Edward. I've been in love with him ever since the 8__th__ grade. We are in 11__th__ now. _

_I looked at my cellphone. The time was 2:30 AM. I heard some rustling behind me. I looked to find Mike there. He was drunk as hell. _

''_Hi Mike.'' I said to him. Instead of replying to me he grabbed me. I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth._

_He took me to his car and raped me. _

_After he was done he passed out. I got out of the car and started to walk home. I texted the Cullens saying I was going home early._

_I got home and cried myself to sleep._

_End Flashback_

I frowned and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. I never told anybody about what happened.

I became mute. I never talk anymore. I never laugh anymore. I just sit there with my friends never talking. They could tell something was wrong with me.

Every time they tried to ask me I shrug and shook my head. They've tried countless times but they always get the same reply.

Mike goes to our school. I try and steer clear of him every chance I get.

I'm Bella swan and I'm mute because of Mike Newton.


	2. Day 1

**Or A/N: New chapter for my new story. I will try to update more, but I have been pretty busy. Enjoy!**

I got in my Chevy truck that Charlie got me for my 16th birthday. Sure, it was slow and rusty, but I loved it. I was lucky to even have a car, or truck in this case. I put the key in the ignition and headed for Forks High School.

I pulled in next to Edward's silver Volvo. He used to tease me about my choice in cars. I just rolled my eyes and laughed. He doesn't tease me now. I sighed and wished that the rape never happened.

The bell rang to signal that we were now to go to 1st period. I hurried to English. I was the first one as usual. But, it wasn't long before Jasper came in and sat down next to me.

"Good morning Bella." I nodded curtly in his direction as my hello. The silence was kind of awkward between us. Jasper and I aren't that close, but we are still best friends along with the rest of his family. The bell rang again and the teacher came in to start her lecture.

I was staring at my notes when the teacher called on me.

"Isabella, would you tell me one quote from _Wuthering Heights._" I panicked. What do I do? Oh! I know! I picked up the book and scanned it. I picked one of my favorite quotes and pointed it out to Jasper. He looked confused for a moment before he figured it out. He nodded his head and smiled.

" I cannot love thee; thou'rt worse than thy brother. Go, say thy prayers, child and ask for God's pardon. I doubt thy mother and I must rue that we ever reared thee!" He sat down and I smiled.

"Very well then. Tomorrow class, we will begin Romeo and Juliet. Goodbye." The bell rang and the class filed out.

I went over to band class. Yes, I have band class. I play the clarinet. It is fun I guess. Today we were learning a new piece called, The River Flows in You.

I went to the corner to pick up my instrument. I noticed that my reed needed to be replaced. I went to the box to get a new one. I reached my hand in the box to get a new one. As I reached in, another hand came in. I looked up to find Mike. My eyes went wide as I panicked. He smiled and winked.

I shudder, terrified of what he would do to me if he ever got me alone. I forced that thought from my mind and sat with the rest of the class, as far away from Mike as possible.

"Ok, class today we will start with warm ups, then practice the new piece." , the band teacher, said. She passed out the worksheet which consisted of warm up notes.

Alice, who also played the clarinet, started with me. We were the first ones done so we sat there. Alice is the only one - apart from Edward- who I talk to the most. I sometimes talk with her during this class, but not always.

"Hi, Alice." I said quietly. She beamed because I talked to her.

"Hi, Bella." She said happily. I smiled at her hyperness. For a small pixie, she could sure pack a punch. Hmm, I wonder if she eats pixie sticks. I internally laughed at my little joke.

"So, did you do last night's homework?" She asked me I nodded my head.

"Alright, class, let's get started. I will pass out the music sheets for the new piece." I looked at the sheet. It looked easy enough. I wet my reed and waited for the signal to start. She picked up the baton and gave the signal. We all started and it was a good song. I played well, if I do say so myself.

We went through the song one more time before we were dismissed. I walked over to social studies. I sat down to Emmett. Emmett was the big jokester. He always made jokes and teased me. Not so much anymore. He smiled at me and I said a small "Hi".

Today we were learning about ancient Roman society. Ms. Tomasek told us to get our textbooks and workbooks out and start reading chapter 35. I found it quite sad that if the father didn't approve of a new baby or it didn't seem healthy enough, he left it outside to die.

As usual, I finished reading and moved on to workbook questions. They were pretty easy, so I finished pretty quickly. I decided to read _Wuthering Heights_ and start on some questions from the packet. I looked over at Emmett. He was still struggling on the first question. I silently laughed and continued reading.

After two more classes, it was time for lunch. I picked out a sandwich, some carrots, and water. I paid for it and sat down at the Cullen table. I nodded my head to them as my greeting and sat down.

I sat down next to Edward and he smiled a crooked smile at me. My breathing hitched. He always did that to me. He was like my own personal god. I quickly composed myself and smiled back. I picked at my sandwich not really listening to the conversation they were having.

Edward and I left for biology early. We sat down next to each other as always. I pulled out my copy of _Romeo and_ _Juliet. _Edward got it for me on my birthday since mine was just about to fall apart.

The bell rang a few minutes later and class started. We started on our experiment and finished quickly. I continued reading when Lauren came over to our table.

"Eddie." I hate that little nickname. I could tell he hated it also. "So would you like to come to my place tonight. I know you want to." He all but threw up on her. I felt a burning rage of jealousy. He politely refused. There's Edward for you. A perfect gentleman. She huffed and walked away. I looked back at my book, pretending that I didn't pay attention to what had just happened.

I headed to my next class.

Math.

Oh, how I hated math. One of the major reasons why was my math teacher. A total pervert, he was. He always stared at the girls, especially Rosalie. I had math with her thank god.

And, he gave us way too much homework. Like five pages a night! He tried to be funny when he really wasn't. Nobody, no t one single person, liked him. The other teachers didn't even like them. I could tell they all thought he was a pervert also.

I entered the classroom and sat next to Rose. We exchanged smiled and started on our warm up problems. Mr. Herrick started talking and made a really corny joke. Everybody rolled their eyes and frowned.

He told us to get out our journals and start copying the stuff on the board about fractions. I hated fractions. Wow, I just hated everything about this class didn't I? Oh well. Rosalie finished about the same time I did and we passed notes.

(**Rosalie/**_Bella)_

**Hey Bells**

_Hi Rose._

**Bella, I know I asked this a million times, but why don't you talk anymore? Did something happen you don't want us to know about?**

_No, I don't. Nothing happened to me._ I know I was lying, but I didn't want anyone to know. Yet.

**Are you sure?**

_Yes, mom._

She rolled her eyes and tore up the note and threw it in the trash. We studied for a moment before we were passed out a test. Great, a test. Woohoo.

I did the test, turned it in, and sat and think for the rest of the period.

Did I really want anyone to know I had been raped? Would anybody find out if I didn't? Would Mike do it again? All these questions made my head hurt. I shook my head and left for home after the bell.

I got in my truck, started the engine, and started for home.

This day had been a rough one.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had been busy, but the chapter is up now. I hope you liked it. Oh, by the way, this story is an ALL HUMAN story. If that already wasn't obvious enough, well there you go. **

**{LillyPad7890}**


	3. Standing Up

**A/N: New chapter. I will probably post a another one later today for both my stories but I'm not totally sure. Enjoy!**

When I go home I flopped on the couch and watched T.V. I watched a few reruns of _The Cosby show _before making dinner. I decided to make lasagna with salad and garlic bread.

Once the lasagna was in the oven I started on the salad. I cut up red onion, cucumbers, and tomatoes. Then I washed the lettuce. I did the garlic bread last.

Everything was plated when Charlie came home.

"Mmm , everything looks delicious Bells." I mumbled a thanks and started eating. I have to admit it was pretty good. I got up to wash my plate when Charlie spoke to me.

"Bella, I'm worried about you. You haven't had fun or laughed in I don't know how long. What is wrong?" He received the same response as the rest of them did. He sighed and gave me his plate.

"I'm serious. If there is anything wrong come talk to me. Ok?" I nodded. My father went into the living room to watch a football game. I cleaned the kitchen and took a shower.

I read a little bit of _Midnight Summers Dream_ before turning the lights out. My phone vibrated. I went to see who the text was from,

_From: Piano Player_

_To: Clumsy Bell_

_Hey Bells, I couldn't sleep._

_From: Clumsy Bell _

_To: Piano Player_

_I was just reading, about to turn the lights off._ He didn't text back after that. Did anything happen? Maybe his phone died. Ya, that's it.

I didn't sleep easy after that. I worried to much about Edward. When I did finally fall sleep I had a horrible nightmare.

_Dream_

"_Edward, hi!" I greeted Edward. We were in the woods. I had no idea why. _

"_Bella! Nice to see y-"He was cut off. He uttered a horrible scream of pain as he sunk to the ground. His eyes rolled up to the back of his head as soon as he hit the ground. I screamed, but a hand covered my mouth before I could finish._

"_Bella Bella Bella." Someone tsked. I recognized that voice. It belonged to no other than Mike Newton. My eyes widened in horror._

"_No one can save you now. Not even your precious little Edward." My eyes wandered to where Edward was. He had a knife in the back of his neck. A pool of blood was surrounding his head. I wanted to scream again, but he pressed his hand tighter on my mouth._

_He dragged me to some secluded area in the woods by my hair._

_He raped me. Over and over and over again._

_End dream_

I woke up screaming. I guess I screamed a little too loud, for Charlie came bursting through my room with a bat.

"Bella! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He worriedly interrogated me.

"Nightmare, sorry."I apologized.

"Thank god. Well good night." And with that he closed the door.

After that, I kept having the same nightmare over and over. Each of the Cullens took turns dying the same way Edward had. I woke up screaming each time.

The next morning I woke up with a sore throat. No big surprise how I got that. I groaned, wincing at the pain, and went downstairs to drink a glass of water.

I took a shower, dressed, cooked breakfast, and hopped in my truck. I pulled in and parked next to a yellow 911 Porsche. I still had a sore throat. Today was going to be fabulous. I got and slipped on a patch of ice.

"Nice going Swan." Jessica and her friends laughed at my clumsiness. I ignored them and walked to first period. I sat down next to Jasper. He said a hello to me. I greeted him like I did yesterday. We started reading _Romeo and Juliet. _I have already read it, so I knew what was going to happen.

Band was next. I sat down next to Alice with my clarinet. I saw Mike across the room. I remembered my dream all over again. I shuttered. We did warm ups and practiced the new song. That was basically it.

P.E was next. I hated P.E. I always fall and hurt myself. I always partner up with Edward. I make him go in the front so I won't hurt myself or anybody near me. I dressed out and met Edward. I was so happy to see him because he wasn't dead, thank god.

I walked up to him and gave him a big hug. He looked confused. I just shrugged. Class started and we were doing archery.

Oh joy.

With my luck, I would end up shooting somebody. That will probably happen. I sighed and got in line behind Edward. I made sure to pay extra attention so I knew what to do and I wouldn't end up hitting somebody in the face with an arrow.

When it was my turn, I grabbed the smaller bow and loaded my arrow carefully. I raised my bow drew back the string and let go.

I missed.

Everybody made it in the target. Except me, of course. I did the same thing for all six arrows. I missed every single time. Hey, at least I didn't hit anybody.

After I dressed out and went to Social Studies it was time for lunch. I wasn't feeling very hungry so I just got an apple and water. I sat down at our table, next to Alice.

"Bella! Guess what? We have a band competition Friday! Isn't that exciting?" I liked band competitions. It got me out of school. I smiled and nodded and nodded my head. I was taking a bite of my apple when Mike came up behind me. I started choking.

After my little choking episode, I turned to Mike with hateful eyes. I was done with being fearful. It was time to stand up for myself.

"What do you want Mike?" Everybody gasped because I actually talked to someone else other than them.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight." How _dare _him. After he raped me he wants to go out with me. In his dreams.

"No." And with that I turned back to my friends.

"You will pay for that Swan." Mike said low enough for only me to hear. I silently gulped. Now I had to be extra careful to stay out his way.

Biology was boring. Except for Lauren trying to hit on Edward. That was actually quite funny. She kept trying to take him home with her. He was practically green by the time the whole thing was over. I all but burst out laughing. Needless to say, he wasn't happy about it.

I headed over to the worst class of the day. The perverted class. I shuttered. I entered and sat down next to Rose. She had a button up shirt on with two buttons open. I could tell that Mr. Herrick would be staring. Gross.

Class started and sure enough he was staring. Rose was starting to feel uncomfortable. She glared at him with her bitch stare and he stopped. She could do that to people. Make them worry about their safety. I giggled and went back to my work.

I headed to my truck after math class. I was in the process of getting in when something hit my head.

Everything started to go black.

**A/N: Oooo Cliff hanger. What was it that hit Bella? I'll let your imaginations run wild while I write the next !**


	4. Edward's Bad Day

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, my dad had to use the computer. Anyway, Enjoy!**

EPOV

My life has been a mess ever since Bella stopped talking. I longed to hear her beautiful chimes that were her voice. She was my world, my everything. Now something is wrong and she won't tell me why. I was determined to find out, but I couldn't find a clue of what happened to her.

I think this all started at the party we went to. We all went to Jessica Stanley's party. We went our separate ways. I was mingling and talking with people for a bit when I got a text message from Bella

_From: Bella_

_To: Edward_

_I am going to walk home. Ok? It is not that far. Bye._

I quickly wondered why, but that thought left my mind.

The next day, I went to school and said hi to Bella I went to give her a hug, but she winced. At the time I didn't take it into consideration. I probably didn't even notice. Throughout the day she wouldn't talk. And she winced whenever a guy touched her.

That's how it's been every single day, and it broke my heart. I was secretly in love with her, only my family knew. I was too nervous to tell her. I couldn't now, for Bella is going through a tough time.

It was an early cool crisp Wednesday morning. I had just woken up, and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Rosalie and Emmett were making out on the bar stools.

"Get a room would you? Some of us are trying to eat here." Emmett scoffed.

"At least I have someone to make out with Eddie." He used that hideous nickname. I growled at him. Wait, did I just _growl_ at him?

"Did you just growl at me? What are you? A vampire?" Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes and finished eating. I went upstairs to shower and dress.

I took off in my Volvo to Forks High. I parked in my usual parking space and went off to first period math. I hated math with a passion. The teacher was such a pervert. He always stares at Alice. It takes all my strength to not leap at him and kick his perverted ass.

I entered the classroom and sat down. I rolled my eyes and clenched my fists when he started staring. If only Jasper was in here. I'm sure there was no restrain for him. He wouldn't hesitate. We took notes as always. That's all he ever did with us. Take notes. It was quite boring.

Class ended and it was time for English. We were reading Romeo and Juliet. One of my favorite books. It held so much passion and emotion. I'm sure if I said it out loud Emmett would call me gay. That's just Emmett.

English was over and it was time for P.E. I loved that class. Mostly because Bella was in that class. I save her from the other guys in that class. I dressed out and met Bella in the corner. The teacher announced that we were doing archery. All right! I loved that sport, but I was a little worried about Bella. She would find some way to injure herself.

But, Bella surprised me by not hurting herself or others. Of course, though, she didn't hit the target once. I, on the other hand, kicked everyone's ass. But, I'm am not the one to brag.

Art was next. That class was alright, I guess. It was fun for me. Emmett and Alice were in that class. I entered and got my portfolio. I took out my linoleum piece and started carving. We were supposed to carve a pattern, cover it in ink, and press it down on a piece of paper.

"Eddie! You're here!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett! Damn it! You messed me up!" I yelled. Emmett can be so annoying sometimes. Or, I am still grumpy from this morning.

"Geeze who crawled up your pants and died?" I rolled my eyes and continued working. Alice came in and sat down. She laughed at my facial expression.

Lunch came and I got a sandwich and potato salad. I started eating when Bella sat down with just an apple and water. I offered her a bite of sandwich and she took it.

Taking a bite of apple Mike came up behind her. She started choking. I patted her back a little hard. After her choking episode she stood up and faced Mike.

"What do you want Mike?" She spat. My family and I gasped. She never talked to anyone but us. And she barley talked to us. I wonder if she has changed.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tonight." He asked. I would kill if she said yes. 

"No." And with that she turned and sat down. He looked shocked and left. The bell rang and we went to biology.

Biology wasn't exactly my favorite class. Lauren was in it and she always hit on me and try and make me to go out with her. Like I would ever do that. I saw her come our way.

Fabulous.

I slightly grimaced when she came near me. She started speaking with that annoyingly high pitched voice that made you want to rip your ears out.

"Eddie Kins." She _tried _to purr. I shuddered. "I got a new outfit yesterday. Would you like to come over and help me try it on." She winked and I gagged.

"Um, no thanks." I barely managed to choke that out.

"Are you sure? I know you want to." I just ignored her. She walked away. I wondered if she finally got the hint. Probably not.

Class carried on and I was bored out of my mind. All we did was watch a video and take notes. I almost fell asleep.

Social studies was the same way. Boring. I've already learned that stuff like in the eighth grade. The Roman empire. Oh, what a joy. I think they are just a bunch of copycaters. They copied just about everything from the Greeks and the Etruscans.

I mean seriously, from art, engineering, architecture, even sports. Come on. They couldn't invent some stuff. Sure, they did invent some stuff, but basically they just copied stuff.

The bell rang signaling it was the end of the day. I was glad, for this wasn't the best day I ever had. Not at all. I walked over to my Volvo and unlocked the doors. I was about to get in when Tyler Crowley.

"Cullen! Think fast!"

"What?" I turned around to see a ball flying toward my face. It missed but it hit Bella in the back of her head.

I saw her sink to the ground already unconscious.

My world crashed with her.

**A/N:Soo how did you like it. Ya, Edward is being a bit of a drama queen, but that's how his character is in this story. Oh, and sorry if I offended anyone about my drabble with the Roman Empire. **


	5. After the Hospital

**A/N: Alright, I starting to get back into the groove of regular updating. Finally. Anyway here is chapter 5 of Patching Up. Enjoy!**

BPOV

I must have been out for a while because I woke up in a hospital bed. At first my vision was blurry, but then it cleared up and I saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. He smiled at me. I smiled weakly back.

"Well Bella, it seems you have a bit of a concussion. But, don't worry you'll just have to stay in bed for a few days and take a bit of pain relievers. You probably have a headache right now." I didn't notice the throbbing in my head until he said that.

He administrated some pain medication through my I.V. The headache slowly faded away. I sighed in relief. Edward came busting in then.

"Bella! Are you OK?" He asked worriedly. He worries way too much. I explained to him that I only had a slight concussion and that I would have to miss school for a few days.

"I still don't like the situation. If only I had caught the ball, then this never would have happened." He blamed himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, this is not your fault. Ok? This would never be your fault. Understand?" He sighed and nodded his head.

"Good. Now when can I go home?" Carlisle came in.

"Your dad is filling out the release papers right now. So, you can start dressing." He answered my question.

I got up and went to the bathroom. My clothes were nicely folded in the corner of the sink. I decided to take a shower. I felt so dirty. I untied my hospital gown and turned the shower on. I stepped in and let the water relax my muscles. Boy, were they tense. I stood there in the water for a few minutes before turning it off.

I towel dried my hair and unfolded my clothes. I put them on along with my shoes and stepped out of the bathroom. Edward was there waiting anxiously. His head snapped up when I stepped toward him. He smiled.

"Hey." He greeted me.

"Hi."

"So, ready to get out of here? Your dad left a few minutes ago. He said he got a call from the station and for me to take you home." He informed me.

"Yeah, sure, but first could we get something to eat first? I'm famished." I said.

He laughed and nodded his head. He grabbed my hand and I slightly winced. I was still not sure about guys or men. But, I figured I could trust Edward. He cared about me.

He took me to his car and opened my door for me. I climbed in while he went around the front and got in his side. He started the car and took off to the nearest Denny's. We went in and were seated immediately, much to my pleasure.

I looked at the menu. I decided on French toast, eggs over easy, wheat toast, and a glass orange juice. Edward—being the gentleman he was—ordered the same. Silence fell over us in an awkward way. We couldn't find anything to say. Our lunch came and we ate with no social action. We paid and left.

He dropped me off at my house. I said thanks to him and went inside. In my bedroom, I walked over to the window and watched him drive away. I collapsed on my bed and fell into a nightmarish sleep.

I woke up the next day still feeling incredibly tired. I remembered that I couldn't go to school today because of my concussion. My head was starting to pound again. My medication was downstairs. I trudged down the stairs and got a glass of water. I grabbed the bottle and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. I tried again and again. It wouldn't move. I groaned in frustration.

It took me a whole twenty minutes to get the top off. I did a small victory dance and swallowed two pills and downed the water. I walked into the living room with a banana and some grape juice. I settled down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

I peeled my banana and took a bite. I didn't realize how good a banana could taste. I took a drink of juice also to wash the banana down. I flipped through the channels not really interested. I finally settled on some reality show and finished my banana and juice.

The door bell rang and I ran to get it. I composed myself and opened it. Alice stood there. I felt confused. Shouldn't school be going on right now?

"I decided that you needed some company, so I skipped school to come see you." She explained.

"Aww, Alice you didn't have to do that." Truth is, I'm glad she came. I would be bored out of my mind if she didn't.

"It's ok. I wanted to anyway. I brought junk food." She held up a couple of bags. I smiled and let her in. she danced to the living room and sat down the bags.

"I also brought a few board games also." One bag was filled with games I noticed. That was so like Alice. Always considerate of other people. I smiled and sat down with her. She asked me what I wanted to do first. I shrugged and pointed to the ice cream and the Sorry! Game.

She nodded and got them out. I picked out the chocolate chocolate chip ice cream. We set the board game out. I wanted the blue pieces and she wanted the yellow pieces. I drew a card. It said move seven.

Darn it.

Alice pulled out a one. Beginners luck. It was my turn and I pulled out a two. Ha. The game continued like that until I won. I smiled while Alice pouted. She said she wanted to play go fish. I shuffled and dealt the deck of cards while she refilled the bowls.

She came back and asked for aces. I shook my head. I quietly asked for fours.

"Go fish." I took a seven.

"Do you have any sixes?" Again I shook my head. She go fished.

" Fives?" I mumbled. She gave me two. I went again and asked for twos.

"No."

I pulled an ace. She asked for aces. I reluctantly handed it to her. She beamed and pulled four from her hand and set it down in front of her. The game continued and she won. She bounced up and down in her seat.

I quietly laughed and went to clean our bowls. She went to come help me.

"Are you back to not talking again." She asked quietly. I looked down to the sink. She sighed and hugged me. I hugged her back and sobbed.

"Why?" She asked.

I shook my head. She seemed to understand that I wasn't ready yet to explain. Alice nodded and went back to hugging me.

Everything was going to be alright.

Eventually.

**A/N: This is not the end of the story. There is plenty more chapters to come. Review!**


	6. Finding Her

**A/N: Hey. Sorry I haven't updated. I had a dentist appointment today. Ugh, cleaning. I hated that. The foam was the worst part. It burned. Anyway, enough of my drabbling and let's get on with it!**

Monday, I was finally able to go back to school. Which, may I mind you, I dreaded. I woke up and dragged my lazy self to the bathroom. I turned the water on. While I waited for it to warm up, I got dressed. I got in.

The hot water felt extremely wonderful. I stood there for a moment before reaching for my shampoo. I lathered rinsed and repeated. I turned the shower off and got out. I wrapped myself up in a towel and tried to brush my hair. After grunting and pulling, I gave up and put in a sloppy ponytail. I opened the door and dragged—once again— myself to my bedroom.

I opened my drawer to find a shirt. I decided on my v-neck violet blouse. I turned around to my closet to find a pair of pants. It was unusually sunny for forks, so I put on a pair of black capris. Then I dug out my black and gray sneakers and slipped them on. I grabbed my book bag and ran downstairs.

Entering the kitchen, I nodded toward Charlie. He mumbled a hello and paid attention to the newspaper once again. I opened the fridge and pulled out the eggs and bacon. I put the bacon in the microwave and cracked the eggs into a skillet.

While the coffee was brewing, I pulled out the orange juice. The coffee dinged, signaling that it was done. The bacon and eggs were also done, so I plated everything and set down in front of myself and Charlie.

I ate quickly and rushed off to school. As I drove, I saw a little girl, about the age of ten or so. She was alone and she looked scared. I stopped the truck and got out. I went over to her.

"Hi, I'm Bella. What's your name?" I asked her. I reached toward her and she flinched. Not a good sign.

"Uh- um- my name is- uh, Laura Smith." She stuttered. I was worried about her.

"Where is your mom and dad?" I interrogated her. She started to cry.

"I don't know? All I know is that, I was sleeping a-and someone came in and took from my bed." Uh-oh. She was kidnapped. Poor girl.

"Can you come in my truck with me and tell me everything that happened?" I asked. She wiped her tears and nodded wearily.

I took her by the hand and we got in the truck. I waited for her to stop crying before she started with her story.

"Well, after h-he took me, the m-man drove me somewhere and took me to a cabin, I think. Then he hit m-me in the arm. Hard." She cried some more. I took her and hugged her. She proceeded to tell me the rest, which included hitting really hard.

By the time she was over, she was absolutely hysterical. I was on the verge of tears also. I wondered what to do with her.

"Do you know your address or phone number?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"We just moved, so I don't know." Oh, this just keeps getting worse and worse.

"Ok, how long has he kept you?"

"I don't know, maybe a week or so."

"Has he fed you?"

"No." Ok, I have a good idea.

"How about this, you come with me to my house and we will have fun, until my dad is home. He is a very nice policeman. He will help you find your parents. Ok?" She nodded. School could wait one more day.

I started the car and headed back for home. I pulled up and we got out. I unlocked the door and led her to the kitchen.

"Ok, what do you want to eat?" I set her up on the counter. She giggled slightly.

"Hmm, how about enchiladas?" Ooo, I loved making those. I grinned and went over to the fridge and got the ingredients out.

"What grade are you in?" I asked her.

"4th grade. What about you?"

"Oh, me? I am in my last year of high school." She was in awe.

"Wow! You must be old." I laughed.

"Well I am almost seventeen." She nodded.

"I'm ten. My birthday is a August 29."

"That is awesome. Mine is September 13."

We talked for a few more minutes, while the enchiladas were cooking.

"Ok! You are served." She smiled and giggled as I bowed in front of her. Wow, I am really comfortable around her. While she was eating I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back. I have to go answer the door." She nodded and continued eating. I ran to go get it.

"Edward! Hi!" He looked worried.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked frantically. I smiled.

"It's a long story actually." I led him into the kitchen while telling him about Laura. His features softened when he saw her.

"That was very nice of you Bella. Hey, there Laura I'm Edward." He reached for her hand, but she looked terrified and ran behind me. She must've been scared. I smiled.

"Laura, this is Edward. He won't hurt you. I promise. He is my best friend." Edward beamed at the word best friend. I laughed.

"If you're sure." She came out from behind me and grabbed his hand. He surprised me—and her—by grabbing her and tickling her. She laughed and I giggled.

"Edward! Put me down!" She laughed. He finally put her down. She wiped her tears from laughing so hard.

"So, Alice is going to be here in a while." I groaned.

"Who's Alice?" Laura asked.

"Alice is Edward's sister and my other best friend. I'm sure she will like you. She just loves kids." It was the truth too. "She just loves shopping." Laura squealed. "I love shopping." I couldn't help but smile at that. Great, another Alice.

"So, what do you want to do with Bella and me?" Edward asked. I smiled. Edward was going to spend the day with us. Wow, I was smiling a lot today.

"I don't know." Laura said.

"How about, if you come to my house. There's a lot of stuff to do there." They had a game room, which I'm sure she would love. She squealed and nodded.

Edward picked her up and we walked out to his Volvo. I left a note for Charlie, just in case we were out late. We probably were.

Edward called Alice, telling her to go straight home. Since, we were there. Then he took off. We were winding down the street as always. We pulled up.

Laura's eyes got wide. "Woah, this is a huge house." We laughed. I was also laughing a lot today. We went inside. We led her to the game room. She gasped. Edward laughed.

"What do you want to do first?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders, still in awe. He grabbed her by the hand and led her over to the Wii. I followed them.

He put in an operation game. I loved that game. He showed her how to play it. She just kept quiet and listened. She was a good listener for a ten year old.

When it was her turn to play, her brown eyebrows furrowed together. Her chocolate eyes had a twinkle to it. Now that I realize it, she looked a lot like me. What, with her brown hair and chocolate eyes.

She was pretty good at the game. Better than Emmett, at least. Whenever Emmett played, he always ran out of time or made a mistake. We always teased him about to never be a doctor.

When she got bored, she dragged Edward over to laser tag. Yes, their house was that big. After Laura kicked Edward's ass (I'm sure Edward let her win) the rest of the family came home.

"Edward! We're home!" Alice shouted. We came over to them. Laura was being shy, so she hid behind Edward and I.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll love Alice." I said. Once you met Alice, you instantly fell in love with her.

"Who's this?" Alice bent down to her level. Which wasn't very far, considering how small she was. Ok, that was mean, but still.

"Laura." Laura answered quietly. I silently giggled. I moved to the side, so Alice could get a better look. Alice, being Alice, squealed and hugged her tight. Laura giggled. I knew it.

"Do you like shopping?" Alice asked her.

"I love shopping!" That was like icing on the cake for Alice.

"Do you mind if I take her shopping with me?"

"If I can come along." Wow, I would of never thought that those words would come out of my mouth. But, I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to her.

"Of course! Now, come on." Alice dragged us over to her Porsche. We hopped in and Alice took off toward the mall. While we were driving, we told Alice about Laura's past and what happened to her.

"Poor girl." Alice whispered to me. I nodded. We pulled up to the mall and got out. We walked up to the mall, making small talk.

"So, what did I miss today?" I asked Alice.

"Oh, nothing much really. In fact, it was a pretty boring day." I sighed in relief. Nothing major. I had already missed a lot of school as it was.

"What store do you want to go to first?" I asked Laura.

"How about, Justice?"

"Sounds good to me." And we took off toward the store. We entered and Alice went into full shopping mode. She picked out a midnight blue blouse for her. Laura jumped up and down and went to try it on. I have to say, it looked really pretty.

We also picked out black skinny jeans and blue flats to go along with it. She looked so CUTE. We bought it for her, along with a few other clothes.

After the tortuous shopping trip, it was about three o'clock. So, we still had plenty of time.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Can we go meet the rest of your family, Alice?"

"Sure." We drove back to the Cullen house to meet the rest of the family. We pulled up to the residence. Laura raced in. We laughed again. Lauren sure was funny.

"Laura, this is Emmett. He may look big, but he really his just a big giant teddy bear on the inside." He grabbed her and gave her a big bear hug. She giggled.

"This is Rosalie. She is also really nice. Emmett and her are dating." She nodded.

"And this is Jasper, he is my boyfriend." Alice looked at Jasper lovingly. It was so sweet.

"And this is my mom and dad. Carlisle and Esme." They waved to her.

The rest of the evening was full with games, fun, and food.

"Well, we are going to take off, we'll see you tomorrow." I said. And then we left.

It was a pretty good day.

**A/N:Ok, this was a fun chapter to write. Now, coming up to the next chapter, there will be a MAJOR twist. Can you figure out what it is?**

**Hint: One of the hints is in this chapter.**

**R&R!**


	7. Shocking News

**A/N: The big TWIST is finally here. I kept you waiting long enough. Many of you guessed what it was. I guess I wasn't very subtle. Oh, well. Let's get on with the story.**

I took Edward's Volvo home. I would drive it back to him tomorrow. I drove down the dark twisty roads back to my house. I pulled up to find that Charlie was home.

"Ok, Laura, we are about to dad. Ok?" She looked confused.

"What about your mom?" I sucked in a breath. My mother was a touchy subject. She left me when I was only three years old. So, I don't have many memories about her. It's been about nine years now. I haven't seen her since.

"My mom left my dad and me when I was nine." I looked down holding in the tears that were threatening to fall down my freezing cold face. She looked sad.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to my mom. My other mom and dad were my adoptive parents." I frowned. No kid should have to go through that. Well, except me. I'm dirty. Nobody loves me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said. "That's ok. I didn't know about your mom either. So, can we go in? it's getting pretty cold. And this blouse isn't doing me any favors." I laughed and led her in the house.

"Ok, now wait here." She nodded and waited in the entryway. I walked in the living room to find my father watching a basketball game on the flat screen. I decided to make small talk first.

"How was your day dad?" I asked him nonchalantly.

"Well, ok I guess. Some couple was killed in a car accident. What a shame. I heard that they were very nice to be around." He shook his head sadly.

"Uh, Dad? Well, today I was driving to school and I found this little ten year old girl on the side of the road. She was kidnapped from her home. So, took her in." Charlie looked proud and happy.

"Good for you Bells. Well, let's see her." I called Laura in.

"Laura, sweetie, could you come in here. Come meet my dad." I called out to her. She shyly walked in. She stopped in the middle of the doorway. I waved her the rest of the way in.

"Hello, what is your name?" Charlie asked.

"Laura Smith." Charlie gasped. His eyes went wide. "Could it be?" He asked himself. "What is it Dad?" I asked him.

"Bella, when your mother left," He winced." She found out she was pregnant. With my baby. Not Phil's. Instead of raising her herself, she put her up for adoption. She went to live with the Smith's." He gasped again, this time louder. "That was the couple the was killed today in the car accident." Oh no, that is not good.

"My mom and dad are dead? No, they can't be." She started crying. Tears were streaming down the girls face. I felt extremely sorry for her. She has no family now. Wait, no she does! I am her sister and Charlie is her father.

"Laura, I am your sister, and my dad is your dad also. Your real dad anyway." She stopped crying and looked up. "Really?" I nodded my head. Tears were rushing to my eyes now. I turned to my father. Now, he usually doesn't get that emotional that often, but now he was crying.

"I thought I would never see you." He said through the rushing salty tears. I now knew why she looked so much like me. She was my sister. I am he sister. Suddenly, it felt as if a light bulb went off in my head. I smiled.

"Dad, can we keep her? She has no family. But, she has us. And we are her family. Please?" Charlie looked ecstatic. "Great idea Bella! I can finally get to know my other daughter." I beamed at him.

"Laura, you are going to be staying with us. Charlie is going to adopt you and we can live happily ever after." I laughed at the cliché. She clapped her hands. Smiling, she hugged me tight. Our dad came over to us and wrapped us into a family hug.

"Well, this had been enough excitement for one night. Come on, Laura you can sleep in my room. Well, I guess our room now. We'll have to get you a bed tomorrow. What school do you go to?" I asked her.

"Forks Elementary. Tomorrow can we go get my stuff at my house?" I nodded and led her upstairs. I showed her the bathroom so she could shower. I lent her a pair of pajama shorts and a short tank top. I pulled out a sleeping bag, so she can sleep on the bed and I can sleep on the floor.

Minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom dressed in the pajamas I had given her. We swapped places, I was in the shower and she was in my room. I let her use my old computer. I hopped in for a quick shower. I went back into my room.

"What are doing?" I asked her.

"Looking at pictures of my parents on my face book I have." Isn't she a little young? I don't even have a face book.

"Aren't you a little too young to have a face book?" She shook her head.

"They have really good privacy locks and stuff. And besides, the friends I have are only my friends from school and family also. I have all the privacy locks on anyway." I nodded, though I still wasn't sure. She turned back to the computer.

I shrugged and went to get by battered copy of _Romeo and Juliet._ School could wait another day. Tomorrow, we would get Laura's stuff and buy her a bed. Alice could come with us to shop for beds and clothes. Then, after we went shopping we would re-arrange my room to make the bed and her stuff fit in my medium-sized room.

I read for a little bit before deciding to hit the sac.

"Laura, it's time for bed. Could you turn the computer off please? Thanks." I said. She shut the computer down and crawled into the sleeping bag.

"No, that's for me. You can sleep in the bed until we get you one tomorrow." She looked grateful.

"No, that's ok. Really, I don't want to be a burden." I was shaking my head before she was able to finish. " How can my sister be a burden to me?" I laughed. She giggled and climbed in the bed.

"There you go." She giggled.

"Good night sis." She said. I smiled at the thought of having a sister. "Good night." I replied. Having a sister wouldn't be bad at all.

~The Next Morning~

I woke to a little girl hitting me with a pillow. I laughed.

"Well good morning to you too." I laughed. Wow, I laugh a lot with her. I was still messed up, what with the rape and all. I needed to tell someone.

"Uh, Laura can I tell you something? It's really important." She nodded and sat down on the floor next to me. I took a deep breath and rushed everything out.

"Well, one month ago I and the Cullen family went to this girl named Jessica Stanley's party. After we got there, we went our separate ways. So I talked for a bit a-and I went outside to get some fresh air. It was to stuffy in there. There was some alcohol there, but I didn't drink any. S-so I sat under a tree. Then this guy M-Mike came over. He had way to much beer. He took my arm and dragged me to his car. He then r-raped me over and over again." I was in hysterics by the time I was finished. I still remember it as clear as day.

She draped her tiny arms around my waist. I hung onto her, like as if my life depended on it. I just held her, crying my soul out. Once I was done, I wiped my tears and stood up.

"Now I got that off my chest, let's go downstairs and get some breakfast." I said. Charlie had gone off to the police station already. So I didn't need him worrying about my red eyes that I had from crying. We went downstairs to the kitchen where I started cooking.

I cooked two omelets and some toast. I had coffee and Laura had orange juice. We quickly ate in silence. I washed the dishes and called Alice.

"Hey Ali, could you and your family skip school today?" I asked.

"Sure, Carlisle and Esme are away for a week at Isle Esme." Carlisle bought and island for he and his wife a couple years ago. "But, may I ask why?"

"Long story, but I will tell you when you get here. Ok?"

"Ok, see you in ten." She hung up then.

"Ok, Laura, let's get ready!" I exclaimed. She raced upstairs, with me not far behind. Because we went shopping yesterday, we had clothes for Laura, not many, but enough for today until we get her stuff. She picked out a purple blouse and some black ripped skinny jeans. We really were alike. I loved skinny jeans too.

I picked out a midnight blue shirt with gray skinny jeans. We went downstairs to wait for the Cullen family. Three minutes later, a knock was heard throughout the house. I jumped up to go get it. The Cullen's were standing there looking as beautiful as always. I opened the door wider for them.

When they were all in the living room, Laura and I looked at each other. We both nodded in agreement to tell them.

"Well, we have BIG news. As it turns out, Laura is my little sister." I said. All of them gasped. Laura and I smiled at each other.

"How?" Rose asked.

"Well, when I was eight, you know how my mom left me right?" They nodded. "Well, she was pregnant at the time. After Laura was born, she gave her up for adoption. The Smith's adopted her. After she was kidnapped, the Smith's were torn apart. In frantic search of their beloved daughter, they got into a car accident and were killed instantly. So, Charlie is going to adopt her." I said while smiling.

"WE HAVE A NEW SWAN! WOOHOO!" Emmett boomed. We all laughed at his stupidity. Alice came and danced up to me.

"Alice! We need you to shop for a bed for Laura." She squealed. She likes ANY kind of shopping. She sped off to her Porsche. I rolled my eyes and followed behind. Edward, Laura, and I went in his Volvo, while Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett went in her Porsche. We sped off toward the bed store.

"So, Laura _Swan_ how's it going?" Edward said. She giggled. We pulled up and parked next to the yellow car. Alice bounced up to us and dragged us inside. I rolled my eyes. Alice loves her shopping. I just hope she doesn't pick anything pink or girly. I _hate_ pink with a passion.

"Alice no pink or girlyness. Please?" Laura said. Yes! We are just alike. It's actually almost scary. I smiled at my own stupidness. Maybe I'm hanging out with Emmett too much. I don't know.

Laura headed over to the black beds. She ended up picking a twin sized bed –like mine- with purple sheets and a black bedspread. She also picked out a purple and black pillow case.

We paid for the bed and we said to have it delivered at noon. It was only ten-thirty right now. That gave us plenty of time to go to Laura's old house and get the rest of her stuff. We walked out to the Porsche and the Volvo.

**A/N: Did you all like the MAJOR twist?** **Was it a surprise to you? Leave your opinion in a review. **

**-LillyPad7890**


	8. Dream?

**A/N: Alright! New Chapter! *Crowd Cheers* Now, I know I haven't updated in a while. A lot had been going on in my personal life. But, that is now over and I can update! Yay! Well, enjoy this chappy.**

**BPOV**

"Alright, Laura, which one is your house?"

"The third one on the left. That one right there." She pointed to the large white house. It was big. Of course, the Cullen's house was bigger, but compared to mine, this one was huge. Mine probably looked like a little shack.

"Wow, impressive house. Were you rich or something?" Of course, Emmett said that. I rolled my eyes and went to hit him, but Rose already smacked him on the head.

"What the hell?" We all laughed.

"Uh, how are we going to get inside?" Jasper asked.

"Easy, I can pick the lock." Our eyes bulged at Emmett. This idiot can pick a lock? That's a first. But, then again, he could be lying. I'm heading toward the second idea.

"Yeah right. You can't even pick your nose right. You always poke yourself in the eye." Edward said. Who pokes themselves in the eye?

"Not true! That happened once! ONCE!" We all rolled our eyes at his idiotic behavior. "Now, let me pick this lock." He took out a bobby pin.

"Emmett? Just curious, but WHY do you keep a bobby pin in your back pocket?" He paused and looked at me.

"You know, I don't remember. But, forever reason, it's good that I have it." I just stared at him. It's amazing how someone could be such an idiot. Sure we all love him to pieces, but sometimes, we worry about him. I stopped staring and shook my head in confusion.

Anyway, he took his bobby pin and slid it into the lock. I knew this was going take a while, so I slid down on the steps that were in the front of the house and put my chin in my hands.

I told Laura about the party. Could I tell the Cullens? What if they didn't like me anymore because I was raped? Maybe they would think that I was dirty. I do. Or maybe, just maybe, they would help me. Help me forget what happened.

I sighed. I didn't know when to tell them, or if I would tell them at all. If I did, would I tell all of them at once, or one at a time. I sighed again. Why did my life have to be so damn complicated? I was pulled out of my thoughts by Emmett's screaming.

"I can't do it! My finger hurts too badly. I shut it in the car door this morning." I rolled my eyes and went over to a window.

"This window is open. Why don't we just crawl through there." I said. I opened the window and crawled in the house. Everyone else followed my lead. Well, Emmett got stuck and Jasper had to push his ass through. It was quite funny actually. Both their faces were priceless.

I looked around Laura's house. It looked even more big on the inside. It was a two-story house. It had nice white walls and a cream colored carpet. She led us up to her room on the second floor. The walls were painted a sky blue and the ceiling was a dark purple. This was my kind of room.

"So Laura, what do you need to collect?" I asked her.

"Some clothes and stuff like that. I really don't have anything else important." I nodded. She went over to the closet. She grabbed the clothes on the hangers. She went over to her dresser where she took her pajamas. Then she grabbed her cell phone and the charger.

"Well, I am ready to go." She said.

We drove back to my house. The furniture truck would be there in an hour, so we had to rearrange my room so we could fit her bed.

"Alright! Let's have the boys move Bella's bed while we hang up Laura's clothes in Bella's closet. Sound good?" Rose said. The boys grumbled.

"Why do we have to move the bed? It's heavy." Edward whined. Us girls rolled our eyes.

"Because you're boys. Duh." Laura giggled. They frowned and trudged upstairs while grumbling to themselves. We laughed and followed them. Luckily, I had a walk-in closet so we would be out of their way. I rolled my eyes as the boys were grunting in "effort". The girls and I were hanging the clothes when we heard a "THUMP". We ran out and saw the most hilarious thing ever.

Emmett was face-up in the floor with the mattress on top of him. Edward and Jasper were sitting on top of him laughing there asses off. Emmett was yelling and trying to thrash around, but the weight of the mattress plus Edward and Jasper muffled his cursing and flailing.

"What the hell happened?" I asked through my giggling.

"Well, we were pushing your mattress when the big idiot," Jasper jammed his thumb behind him, "Slipped and fell with the bed landing on top of him." This brought on a whole new round of laughs.

"Damn it! Get the hell of me! I'm starting to suffocate!" Emmett screamed.

"Ok guys, get this thing off him before he dies."Rose said. The boys got up and heaved the mattress of Emmett. "Thank you." We rolled out eyes as I went back into my closet. Five minutes later, we heard the door bell ring. "Did you guys finish?" Alice asked the guys. They nodded as we went to answer the door. It was the furniture people. I told them where we wanted it and went into the kitchen to make the gang and I some lunch. Edward came in to help me while everyone else watched TV.

"What should we make them?" He asked. I shrugged as I opened the refrigerator door. "How about tuna salad. We'll have to make extra for Emmett. He eats like a horse."

"A big fat horse." I smacked him on the shoulder playfully. "Be nice." I said while giggling. He smiled crookedly at me. I got out the ingredients while he took out the utensils. We started chopping up the pickles and celery. I boiled an egg and chopped that up too. I heard the mattress guys leave. I assembled the bowls and Edward put them on the table. We had put a little extra for Emmett. He can be such a whiner if he doesn't. I rolled my eyes at that thought.

"Lunch is on the table everybody!" I called. As usual, Emmett came running in first. We laughed. Emmett loves his food. He dug in before anybody else was even seated. Rose came in and smacked his head. "Hey! What was that for babe?" He said food still in his mouth. "For being rude. You know it's not nice to run and cut in front of everybody." She said. He lowered his head and said he was sorry. I rolled my eyes and began eating my own salad.

After everything was cleaned up and done I went upstairs to see the new bed. It was placed where I wanted it. The sheets and comforter were placed in the corner. I unwrapped them and started making her bed. I couldn't untangle them. I spent at least five minutes before tangling myself up in them and falling on the floor. "Ow." I said, for I landed on my ass. I heard laughing behind me. I knew it was Edward. "Gee, thanks for the help." He laughed even more before helping me.

After untangling me from the evil sheets, he helped put them on the bed. I left unpacking the blanket to him, so I wouldn't fall and embarrass myself again. We put that on and I put on the pillow case. I was sweating. "We make a good team." I said and we high-fived each other. When our hands collided, I felt an electric shock go down my arm to my shoulder. I looked at Edward to see if he felt it too. His expression told me he did, as he looked confused. I shrugged it off, thinking that we must have rubbed our feet on the carpet to much as we were both shoeless only having our socks on.

I was tired after making the difficult bed. It wouldn't be very difficult for a normal, strong person. But for a weak and small girl like me, it would be difficult. I cursed myself for being so small. Oh well, at least I wasn't fat.

"Ok, now, if you excuse me I would like to take a nap. Could you tell the others that I am sleeping? Oh, and tell Alice to walk me up in an half an hour. Thanks." He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. I then fell into a deep sleep

_Dream_

_I was walking down the street with Edward. I had something to tell him and today I would tell him._

"_Edward?" I asked him. He looked up at me. "Yeah?" He replied._

"_I have something to tell you. I don't know how to say it, so I'll just spit it out. I love you Edward. I fell in love with you." He smiled a huge crooked grin._

"_I love you too. Bella, ever since I first saw you. I didn't realize it until the first year of high school." I felt tears well up in my eyes._

"_I didn't realize it either, Edward. Until now." I smiled up at him. _

"_I have something else to tell you." I said._

"_What is it?"_

"_Edward I-"_

_End Dream_

The dream ended before I could tell him. What did I meant to tell him? Most importantly,

What did this dream mean?

**A/N: Well, this is my eighth chapter for this story. I know it wasn't very exciting, but this chapter was necessary for the story. And it would clear some things up later on.**

**Anyway, I was looking at the stats for my stories, and I saw that Bruised and Battered had over 13,000 hits! Thank you so much you guys! This story had well over 9,000 hits too. This means so much to me. I didn't think that I was such a good writer. I still don't. But, if you guys think so then I will continue.**

**Peace!**


	9. Sleepover

**A/N: Well everybody, new chapter! *Crowd puts down their pitchforks and cheers*. Anyway, thanks so much for your reviews! They really put up my spirits and encourage me to write more. Sure I get a few nasty ones, but not a lot. Enjoy!**

Still confused by my dream, I couldn't sleep anymore. I walked downstairs to greet the Cullens and Laura. "Hey, I thought you were going to sleep for a little while longer." Rose said. I shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." I plopped down next to Emmett. "I'm bored." I complained. Alice started to open her mouth, but I cut her off, "No shopping." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Let's play truth or dare." Emmett suggested. No way am I going to let Laura play truth or dare Cullen style. "No Emmett, I know the way you play truth or dare. But maybe later when Laura goes to bed. Sorry Laura." She shrugged.

"What if we go see a movie or something." Edward suggested. Why not? There was a chorus of "Ok", "fine"," sure", "whatever." I got up and went to my truck. "Where are you going?" Alice asked me. "To my truck to drive to the movie theater." She nodded and followed me. We both got into the cab. The others were going in their cars, including Laura. "Hey Alice, how about you and the rest of them have a sleepover tonight? I'll drop you off after the movie." I asked her. "Sure."

"Cool. So, what movie should we see?"

"Hmm, I was thinking about _Grownups." _

"I've heard that movie was pretty funny." I said. We then had pulled into a parking space in the mall. The Volvo and BMW pulled up right next to us. Alice told them about the sleepover tonight and they all agreed.

"We were thinking about seeing the movie _Grownups_. What do you guys think?" I informed them. "Sure, why not." Edward responded. The rest of them just shrugged and nodded. We walked up to the movie theater ticket kiosk. We paid for our tickets and went to our theater number.

"The guys and I are going to get refreshments, do you want any?" Edward asked us.

"Gummy Bears." –Rose.

"Butterfinger Minis" –Alice.

"Sour Patch Kids." –Laura.

"Gumballs." –Me.

The guys left and we settled into our seats. I was on the end on the second to the aisle seat. Rose was next to me, who was sitting next to Laura, who was next to Alice, who was next to Jasper, who was next to Emmett, who was next to Edward. Yeah, that was a lot of people. The guys came back and handed us our stuff. The previews started as I felt someone next to me. I looked over and stiffened.

Mike.

I scooted away as far as possible from him. "What's the matter Bella?" Rose asked.

"Oh, just trying to get comfortable. That's all." I lied. I looked over at Mike. He was smiling at me in a sick twisted way. I sneered in disgust and looked away. I watched the movie for a while. It _was _pretty funny. I then felt a hand on my thigh. I looked down and recognized the hand as Mike's. My eyes widened. I stared at the hand for a moment before picking it up –carefully-and moved it off of me. I slightly shuddered and turned my attention to the movie.

When the movie was over, we went back to our cars talking about the movie.

"Did you see the part where the guys were in the pool and then they peed and the water around them turned blue? That was hilarious." Jasper laughed. We all giggled in agreement. I started to climb in the truck…

… Only to fall on my ass. It hurt a lot. Of course, everybody laughed at me. I glared at them as Alice and Laura got in the cab. I sighed and got back up. I –successfully, may I add-got in the driver's seat and started the engine. I drove to the Cullen Mansion. Yes, I said mansion. There house was _HUGE_. I pulled up and took the sight in. The mansion was white and had three stories. There were windows on the front first and second floor. There were stone steps that led up to the front door. That door had an ornate knocker on it and a door bell to the side of it.

Alice unlocked the door and we all stepped in. Inside, it was very white just like the outside. There were windows on a wall in the right corner of the room. The living room had a flat screen television with a couch and a love seat right in front of it. They were both white naturally. The kitchen connected to the stoves. Unlike the living room, they were black. There was an island in the middle with dark blue stools all around it. The fridge was also dark blue with the fridge on top and the freezer on the bottom.

Alice led Laura and I up to her room. Her room was painted a light pink (she wanted me to help paint and I said no way. I hate pink.). A queen sized bed was in the middle of the room with the head of the bed up against the wall. There was a big purple canopy hanging from the ceiling by a hook. Beside the bed, was a white dresser which held a lamp with a light blue lampshade. A wooden desk was in front of the bed. A computer rested upon it. Now her closet. Her closet was at least twice the size of her room. It held billions of clothes. Some on hangers, some in dressers, some resting on shelves. All in all, it was a very big closet. Well, Alice is Alice.

She danced over to her closet. She gathered four outfits –yes _four- _for tomorrow. She changed three times a day. She then grabbed a pair of pajamas, which were a silky yellow nightgown that went down to the bottom of her thighs, a pair of yellow slippers, and a yellow sleeping mask. She then tossed me a pair pajamas.

"Oh hell no, Alice. I am not wearing this." I said. It was the same as hers, except they were blue and the nightgown went mid-thigh, so it was shorter.

"Oh come on Bella, please?" She pleaded me. She gave me her famous puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and nodded. She squealed and hugged me. I tucked the outfit and mask under my arm and followed her out of the room. I noticed Rose had the same, except they were red and her nightgown was _way _shorter. We all went to the cars and drove to my house. The time was five o'clock. Dinner time. I asked anyone if they were hungry. They all said yeah, so I went into the kitchen to make something. I decided to make a pizza. It seemed easy enough. So I got out all the ingredients out and prepared it. I had to make extra for Emmett, or else he would throw a fit. I rolled my eyes at that thought. I threw the pizza in the oven and set it to cook. I went into the living room to wait. They were all spread out everywhere watching a show. The only empty seat left was next to Edward. On a very small loveseat. _Very _small.

Oh boy.

I went over to him and squished in there. He didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the small space. No, my eyes must be playing tricks on me. I paid attention to the TV until the oven beeped. I jumped up and rushed over to it. I took it out and set it on the dining room table. I called everyone in and sat down to eat. They all came in and sat down too. Edward sat next to me. For some reason, this made me blush and my heart beat faster. I didn't know why. Alice and Rose caught me. They raised their eyebrows at me and I blushed a deeper shade of red. Other than them, no one seemed to notice. I was thankful for that. We talked and ate throughout dinner.

After dinner, us girls went up the stairs to change into our pajamas. I was hesitant to change into mine, but Alice convinced me into it. So, I put them on and walked downstairs with the rest of the girls.

EPOV  
(From when they were eating dinner)

We entered the kitchen when Bella called us in. I sat down next to her and I heard her heart start to speed up. This got my brain reeling. Did she like me too? No, I can't get ahead of myself. I'm being silly. I was just probably hearing things. I did however see her blush. Maybe…. No this is Bella we are talking about. She can blush over anything. Emmett probably made a joke. I mentally sighed. I was going to make Bella mine soon before I went crazy.

After dinner, the girls went upstairs to change. We stayed downstairs to change into our pajamas. I changed into flannel pants and a tight white t-shirt. The other guys followed my lead. The girls came downstairs and I saw Bella.

Oh.

My.

God.

She looked absolutely _beautiful._ I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. But I had to before she caught me looking. I noticed her staring at me. I blushed. Yes, _I_ blushed. This girl had no idea what she does to me. We all sat down on the living room floor.

"What shall we do?" Jasper asked.

"Let's play a game." Emmett suggested.

"What game?" I asked.

"Um, how about Truth or Dare? We'll keep it age appropriate, Bella." Alice said. She thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders, "Why not? But we have to keep it age appropriate. We don't want Laura scarred for life, _Emmett_." She said. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Ok, who will go first?"

"I will! Ok, Edward, Truth or Dare?" Alice asked.

"Um, truth."

"Do you like anybody more than a friend?" Crap. She just _had_ to ask that. She knew who I liked too. I glared at her. She just smiled.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"That's two truths! You can only ask one!" I defended myself. She narrowed her eyes at me. I grinned back at her.

"Ok, Emmett, Truth or Dare?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to not touch Rose for the rest of the game." I said. He pouted while the rest of us laughed, including Rose.

"Fine! Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" She said it like it was a question. This can't be good….

"I dare you to kiss Edward for one minute."

Nope, this isn't good.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! What will happen? Will sparks fly? Or will it crash and burn? What do you want to happen? Leave your opinion in a review. If I get enough, I will post the majority of what you guys say. Did that make sense? I hope it did.**

**Peace!**

**-LillyPad7890**


	10. I AM VERY SORRY Not abandoning

**A/N: I AM VERY, VERY SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. School has been busy. That means that I have been busy.**

**I will update every weekend. Well, I'll try, but most likely I will update every weekend.**

**I just wanted to let you guys know so you won't throw grenades at me. ;).**

**Peace!**

**-LillyPad7890**


	11. Confessions

**A/N: Yes, I have returned from nowhere! I am very sorry, I really don't have an excuse for not updating, so…. Enjoy this chapter!**

**BPOV**

My mouth dropped open in pure _shock._ Me kiss Edward? I felt a strange fluttering in the pit of my stomach. Did I _want_ to kiss Edward? Did I _love _Edward? One way to find out…

Edward scrambled over to me and sat down right in front of me. Our lips came closer and closer…

"Girls, I'm home!" Charlie said bursting through the front door. I snapped my head back immediately. Damn, I was this close to discover my true feelings. Cue sigh.

"Oh, the Cullens are here? Are they sleeping over?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, we were planning on sleeping in the living room." I said. He nodded.

"That's fine, I'll order pizza." He said. Emmett pumped his fist into the air. We all laughed.

"That's ok dad, we already ate, but you can order anyway, we might want a midnight snack later." I said. He shrugged and disappeared upstairs with the phone in his hand.

"So, game over?" Alice asked with disappointment coloring her voice. We nodded.

"What do we do now?" Jasper asked. I looked at the clock, ten-thirty.

"Laura, it's your bedtime, go take a shower and go to bed." I said. She frowned, but went anyway. I got up from my spot on the floor and flopped down on the couch. The rape was still eating away at me. I knew I had to tell them soon, just not now. I wasn't ready.

Edward sat next to me.

"Are you okay Bella? You seem kind of anxious." He said. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. He seemed unsatisfied with the answer, but let it go. I was very thankful for that. I noticed that everyone besides Edward and me had filtered into the kitchen.

"So…." Edward trailed off.

"So…." This was becoming very awkward. We sat there in silence, until we hear whispering.

"Why won't he make a move on her?" I heard Alice say.

"I don't know! This is his only chance to tell her he is in love with her!" Emmett said. My eyes turned as big as saucers. My head turned slowly toward Edward. His face was a mask of horror and….relief?

**Edward's Point of View**

When I heard what they were saying, my face turned bright red. I was horrified because this was bad timing and I was relieved because I didn't have to tell her on my own anymore. But, how was I going to explain this?

"Edward?" I heard Bella ask. Her voice was barely above a whisper, so I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"Hmm?" I kept my eyes glued to the floor. I was afraid to actually speak. I couldn't even look at her.

"Is it true?" She asked, her voice was still the same volume, so I barely heard her. When I did, I decided to play dumb. Not that I thought it would it work, but I might as well try.

"What's true?"

"Come on Edward, don't play dumb." Damn, she knew me all too well. I sighed.

"Yes, Bella, it is. I've been in love with you since, well, I don't actually remember when, but that proves that it's been a long time…" Great Edward, just keep rambling on and on. Smooth.

"Edward, stop rambling, you're giving me a headache." She said. I shut up. God, this is embarrassing.

"Edward, I don't know what to say, I mean I have been having these feelings, but I don't know what they are. I'm sorry I just…" She didn't finish, she dashed up to her room and slammed the door. I groaned in frustration and sat down on the couch with my head in my hands. This wasn't fair.

"Edward? Where is Bella?" Alice asked, bouncing back into the room.

"She ran up to her room because SOMEBODY whispered a little too loudly." I replied. She was confused for a moment, before her face pulled a face of understanding.

"Oh my gosh! Edward I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Honest." She said. I waved her off with a wave of my hand.

"It's fine."

**Alice's Point of View**

_Earlier in the day_

"Okay, so why are we here?" Emmett asked. Jasper looked confused as well. I sighed. Boys can be so stupid sometimes.

"I have called this meeting-"

"Meeting? Alice, there are only three of us." My darling Jasper said.

"Yes, well, it's a meeting to me, anyway-"

"Alice, can we hurry it up? I'm hungry!" Emmett complained.

"Shut up! Sit down and shut up! Stop interrupting me!" They immediately shut up. I laughed like a maniac in my head. I can be so scary and evil sometimes.

"Good. Now, I have called this meeting to talk about Edward and Bella's relationship." They groaned.

"Alice, I love you, but don't you think that you're over thinking this?" Jasper said. I laughed.

"Silly, silly Jasper, I am a Cullen, and the Cullens never over think things. Never. Now, I have a plan." The groaned again. I glared at them. They zipped their lips. I smiled.

"Moving on, okay, my plan is, when we are all together somewhere, whether it be at school, or Bella's house, or our house, or wherever, we will go off somewhere, but be in close hearing range, and we "whisper" loudly," I put air quotes around "whisper, "That Edward loves Bella, and then BAM! We come back over and they are making out." I said, confident with my little plan. They looked confused.

"Um, Alice, I don't think it will turn out exactly that way." Emmett said.

"Well, they might _not _be making out, but they would be together, and that's all that matters, right?" I explained. They nodded, still a little unsure.

"Trust me, it will work out."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we try Plan B."

"What exactly is Plan B?"

"Easy, will play truth or dare. One of us will dare Bella to kiss Edward and BAM! Sparks will fly." I said. The boys nodded.

"Let the plans begin."

_Present_

Bella is driving us to her house. We had just stopped by my house to pick up some things because we were sleeping over.

This is perfect.

We were just pulling up.

We ate and talked. I noticed that Bella was blushing wildly, probably because she was sitting next to Edward. I smirked to myself.

After dinner, we girls went upstairs to change into our pajamas. This was a little tidbit I'd thrown in. Just a little icing on the cake as they say.

It took a little convincing to make Bella put on the outfit, but she eventually put it on. We made our way downstairs and I took a quick glance at Edward. He was drooling over Bella. I giggled and nudged Jasper. He rolled his eyes at him.

We all sat down in the living room.

"Let's play a game." Emmett suggested.

"How about truth or dare? We'll keep it age appropriate, Bella." I said. Emmett and Jasper shot me a confused look, but I ignored them. Bella said it was okay.

"I'll start! Okay, Edward, truth or dare?" I said.

"Truth."

"Okay, do you like anybody here more as a friend?" I asked. He glared at me. I just smiled.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"That's two truths! You can only ask one!" He argued. The game went on until it was Emmett's turn.

"Okay, Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to kiss Edward for ten seconds." He ordered her. I almost started dancing in happiness. Their mouths dropped open. He smiled.

They moved closer and closer until…..

…Charlie burst through the front door.

DAMN IT!

Oh well, plan A will have to do.

We ended the game and sat there for a while. I made eye contact with Emmett and Jasper and they nodded vaguely. We got up and went into the kitchen.

The plan was in action.

"Why isn't he making a move on her?" I asked.

"I don't know! This is his only chance to say he is in love with her!" Emmett replied. We waited and listened. All we heard was mumbling and a door slam. What the…?

I went back into the living room on my own. There was Edward with his head in his hands, groaning in frustration.

"Edward? Where is Bella?"

"She ran up into her room because SOMEONE was whispering a little too loudly." I was confused for a moment before understanding. Crap.

"Oh my god! Edward I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Honest!" I said. He waved me off with a wave of his hand.

"It's fine." He said.

No, it is defiantly NOT fine.

**A/N: Okay! This chapter is finished! Sorry I took so long. To make it up, I made you a semi- long chapter! Huzzah!**

**Now, I need a beta reader. So, if any of you lovelies could PM me, I would be greatly appreciative. **

**-LillyPad7890**


	12. Boohoo :

**A/N:OMG! I AM SO SORRY!**

**I have been a very bad author.**

**I'm grounded, so no computer for me for a while. I'm not even supposed to be typing this. He he I'm so bad.**

**So, when I'm un-grounded, I will update my stories. Again, I'm very sorry.**

**-LillyPad7890**


End file.
